In an autonomous vehicle, i.e., a self-driving vehicle, certain vehicle operations rely on vehicle sensors. The vehicle sensors detect road features, other vehicles, pedestrians, etc. A vehicle sensor may fail during operation of the vehicle. A failure in a vehicle sensor may impair one or more of the vehicle operations. For example, a computer, which controls the vehicle steering, may not operate properly upon a failure of a sensor providing data to detect road lane markings. When one or more vehicle operations are impaired, the vehicle may obstruct a flow of road traffic, present heightened collision risk, etc.